Lost Lover
by GenjiShimada
Summary: Poor inuyasha, sitting there with the one he loved dead in his arms. and whats more inronic is his old love kikiyo had killed her. Kagome has left this world forever...or so he thought.
1. Love's Death

"Naraku. What are you doing here?."

'I don't know if I can take him alone, but he's caused enough if my friends suffering up till this point.'

Naraku smirked at the little miko with a corrupt and diabolical grin, his crimson gave off a radiation that would petrified anyone rebelious enough to look into them. His black hair had a mind of its own as it entrancingly swaying back and forth. His entire being in itself emanated evil and immorality. Without warning his massive tentacles swiftly soared through the air and attached itself to my leg.

"NO! Let go!"

"Goodbye little Miko, your time is done."

Naraku's tentacle gradually advanced up to her throat-

"KAGOME!"

"Huh...Inuyasha? Oh Inuyasha get away from me! I don't wanna die, but I refuse to drag you down with me."

" TENSAUIGA!"

"NO BAKA"! A tiny smirk engraved itself on Kagome's sadistic face."SIT BOY"

'Works everytime.'

Magnificent spiritual power dragged Inuyasha down, until he was 8 feet underground.

"You wench! How the hell am I gonna save you, if you keep doing that!"

"If you maid attention to me for once in your life you'd understand why I did that!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

An arrow came ascending from the side and struck Kagome on the side of her temple. Blood splattered on her face and her beautiful white and red kimono had been painted a scarlet red.

"NO KAGOME! GOD DAMMIT!" Inuyasha came running over to his beloved miko. "Shit! KAGOME!"

Naruku turned around only to find Kikiyo standing perched upon a tree giving a small smirk and retreating.

Before Kagome died she was able to mutter out a few words before she died.

"Inuyasha..."

"Please don't strain yourself Kagome"

"Live on without me… I know how much you care for Kikiyo, isn't it funny… I was killed by the very person my life was based off of. Good boy…"

And with those few words, she perished.

Inuyasha would never forgive Kikiyo for this!

The dark miko had left, and Inuyasha was sitting alone with the women that he loved dead in his arms...

1 week later*

Kikiyo had not been seen since the incident. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had left the day before Kagome's death in search of more jewel shards, while Kagome, and Inuyasha had stayed behind to train (Recommended by Kaiede). Kikiyo stayed in the Village as well, to help out and of course keep an eye on her supposed reincarnation. Later that night, the rest of the gang arrived after their long journey only to be welcomed by solemn and somber faces.

"Where's Kagome" Sango said with a huge grin."Kaiede sighed and began to speak.

"I'm sorry Sango but Kagome is...dead."

You could see the joy drain away as if it were being vacuumed up.

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT HAPPENED, WHY DID SHE DIE, HOW DID SHE DIE, WHY WAS A STUPID BASTARD NOT THERE TO PROTECT HER!"

"I'm sorry Sango... but Kikiyo..."

"No... It can't be true."

"Sango..."

Sango left that night without another word. She was devastated. The one person she thought of as a sister is dead. She immediately went to find Inuyasha to find out what the hell happened while she was away, and she was determined to get every detail.

*Lol I realized that this was pretty bad so I edited it a lot and got rid of most of the typos. Please stick with the story; it gets better as you go on. Thank you very much! Don't forget to review as well.

\- Orange Berry


	2. I Wish You Were Here

Hiya guys, I know there were a lot of typos in the last chapter, so I tried to fix them. Also I wanted to update on Monday, but I've been so busy with midterms =/. Anyway PLZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW xD

And special thank you to Grapefruit Wannabe! =P so ye she's my one and only reviewer :D ty ty ty it makes me so happy when people review xD

I'm going to try to make this chapter much longer, I realized how short the other one was, it wasn't even 1k =P

Anyway heres chapter two

Inuyasha ran far away from the village after he had told Kaiede what had happened. For the first time in years slaty water droplets had the pleasure of staining the hanyou's cheeks. His eyes burned and his heart broken, the wind hit is face and left a stinging feeling there, but Inuysha ignored it, all he could focus on right now was running.

What a sight to behold. The once proud, boastful and very stubborn hanyou had nothing to say, for he knew…if he even thought of Kagome he would start crying. His silver hair that usually seemed metallic was now dull and rugged. His beautiful golden eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had done.

"GOD DAMMIT! I..I miss you Kagome…."

He ran and ran jumping from tree to tree with the dead miko resting on his back. Finally he stopped out of breath, all the tears now dried up, just him and Kagome. The forest was quiet and no sound could be heard. Time seemed to stop as he sat there resting on top of a branch staring and the one he once loved. He never really noticed but she was truly beautiful, a true sight for sore eyes. Her raven black hair that rested upon her beautiful figure, not perfect but just right, the right amount of tangles to give it a flowing look. Her entrancing blue eye… the more he stared into them the more he was mesmerized.

He sat there throughout the night staring at her in sorrow and adoration. As dawn broke he realized… I..I can save her!

He started running at supernatural speeds, and the place he was headed to was none other the Sesshomaru's castle, for it was time to visit the lord of the western lands, and his own brother.

 **With Kikiyo**

She rested against a tree relieved that the whole feud was finally over, and Inuyahsa was hers and hers alone. But something still confused her. If Kagome was dead then how come she didn't regain the rest of her soul?

Out of nowhere Naraku came out from behind the trees. Kikiyo was stunned, how come she didn't sense his presence?

"Why the hell did you do that back there? Why did you have to kill her, I…I was going to keep her alive. Only because I figured she could be bait for the hanyou…that's all!"

Kikiyo looked at him suspiciously. To her that excuse made no sense, Inuyasha and the rest of them would be drawn to him to take revenge for their beloved miko. Even thinking of her reincarnation made her cringe with disgust. "I'm the original! That piece of trash is a god damn copy!"

Naraku looked at her with surprise written all over his face. He had never seen Kikiyo get so angry about Kagome. Naraku slowly formed a small smirk, his eyes went almost black and if anything he looked like the devil. Stray strands of midnight black hair started to swish around as if they had minds of their own. This gave him such an aura that would give someone like Sesshomaroo nightmares.

He slowly crept up to her and said with a deathly voice… "Does this reincarnation piss you off that much? If I didn't know any better I'd say your jealous Kikiyo"

That was it for Kikiyo, she could barely deal with him normally, but when he starts to taunt her with (in her mind) ludicrous accusations she finally snapped.

She looked down, but even without seeing her face Naraku new he crossed the line. She took looked down and took out an arrow and held it up to his throat with the point of that arrow facing towards his feeble neck. Instead of having her powers purify Naraku and destroy him for good, she decided to make him suffer. But this didn't stop her from using her purification powers to stop him from getting up. Naraku was pinned to the ground by the woman he once loved, fear took over his whole body and he went numb, his rationality had disappeared and he had started to tremble. Kikiyo on the other hand stayed completely still with her bangs covering her murderess eyes. She lifted up her head; one eye still concealed the other fully exposed and glowed crimson blood red. All you could hear was a quick scream and the splattering of blood that painted the forest floor. Birds flew away and animals ran as the dark miko stood up. A dark miasma had started to seep into her surrounding area poisoning now surrounded her and killing anything that it came in contact with. The source of this miasma that was as lethal as Naraku's was… the dark miko herself-Kikiyo.

 **With Sango**

After a long search for the hanyou; Sango lifelessly wandered over to a lake that was close to the village. Sango's once shiny and soft coffee brown hair was now dull and brittle. Her once beautiful and memorizing magenta eyes lost their vibrant color and became washed out. Her porcelain skin was now clammy and pale. For Sango was just a shell of a girl, a shell of a hero, a shell of a sister. And as expected, she ceased to return that night.

But Sango wasn't the only one like this, Kagome's adopted son Shippo was affected the most by this.

The little youkai was able to mutter out-

"Where's mommy!?"

Tears began to come down once again that night, his eyes became red and his cheeks flushed, for Shippo had lost his mom… the only true family he had left was gone.


	3. Small Kisses

_hi guys here's chapter 3. I'm so excited about the fanfics reviews its been getting, but... only four reviews. thank you so much to all the people that are reviewing. xoxo thank you: Crash Chan, Inuyashasgrl26, as well as Grapefruit Wannabe._

 _also I would like to recommend the crossover of bleach and inuyasha fanfic, The Eternal Saga. It is a great fanfiction and the writer is extremely talented. It's a Halibel X Seshy fanfic._

 _please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review xD it really really really motivates me._  
 _well anyway, here's chapter 3._

Hours upon hours of running. The hanyou was extremely exhausted and tired. His silver hair was now rugged and dirty, pure golden eyes reduced to washed out orbs that sat upon his face. His old soft lips were now chapped and cut up from dehydration and to much exertion. His bottom lip went from a slight pinkish red to a pale off white as he persed them together.

As he was running he picked up a humongous roar that came deeper within the heavily wooded forest. It sounded like that off a huge beast, or a troll or some sort. A deep growl was heard as he progressed deeper into the forest. It wasn't a growl that was meant to warn or frighten, for it was more to intimidate and taunt.  
Inuyasha drew Tensaiga; as the old and dented rusty sword was drawn from its case, it transformed into what looked like a fang. A sharply edged blade with old runes engraved throughout it, and several red stains that marked the most recent wound that the fang had inflicted upon its foe. Unlike most swords it had a furry lining as the blade came to an end. Though it was less of a fur and more of a hide, for it was close to as tough as the tentacles on Naraku. And as the magnificent sword came to an end, it was finished off by a beautiful mucky red and a sun kissed golden yellow handle. Frills Lined the bottom of it giving it more of a natural and flowing look. Once the sword was fully drawn the growls and roars become more cautious and the source of them showed some signs of hesitation and waver, but still stood their ground. Inuyasha was way to focused on Kagome to even become a little intimidated by the creatures antics, but as he was running the beast finally came out of hiding. Standing in front of the hanyou was a 9 foot tall heavily furred creature. the fur was unkempt and went in all different directions, and it's big violet eyes perfectly contrasted with it, giving it a sense of mysticality. _*i.e I'm not sure if that's a word, but if it isn't...sowwi*_  
Huge talon like claws extended from his hand half way down his knee. The monster had a strong and big grin plastered on his face so you could see his razor sharp teeth that took over it's gigantic mouth. A jet black tounge hung from his mouth as he breathed in the scent of blood, and it was even more refreshing because it could tell almost immediately it was the blood of a miko. The monster crept closer to Inuyasha and in one swift moment charged him head on. Black electric bolts formed around his claws and in his mouth causing the atmosphere to become static. Inuyasha slid through his legs and kicked out what resembled a back knee, this caused that monster to fall face forward towards the ground. As soon as he fell Inuyasha soared through the air right above his head and came crashing down. Tensaiga pierced the demons skull and violet blood came praying every where.

"Phew, that wa'nt so-"

Inuyasha full face first into the ground as he drifted off into a dead sleep.

 _*Inuyasha's dream*_

Inuyasha sat up with a pounding head ache. Currently he was sitting upon a white feild. The feild seemed endless and the white flowers that ordinarily looked plain and dull were now so pure looking and revitalizing to just gaze at. A medium size figure approached him to his left.

A raven haired girl with beautiful azure eyes and Crescent shaped nose, as well as gorgeous soft pink lips gazed in his direction.

"K...KAGOME!" BUT IT CAN'T BE! YOU...

The girl smiled at him with tender looking eyes.

"Yo Inuyasha"

Inuyasha looked at her with surprise and confusion and relief covering his face. He ran up to her and practically tackled her to the ground.

"Sheesh Inuyasha, your like a dog who just reunited with their master from 5 years ago."

"Shut up!"  
Inuyasha looked at her hurt that she was so oblivious to how he's been feeling since she died. Kagome saw this and was quite surprised over it.

"Have ya missed me" he said in a playful voice.

"Hmm I'd have to think about that."

"What ever...at least... i've missed you" he mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nu..nothing, so anyway how are you here? This is a dream right?"

"Sorta, you see... when Kiki..hoe killed me (she said as she smirked), she could not purify me because like her I am a miko as well. I died of a physical wound. But for some reason that we don't know, my soul stayed in the world of the living. I can't physically meet you, but I can speak to you in dreams, and in time Midoriko said I might be able to manipulate people without truly and physically being there."

"Midorkio, you mean the old priestess?" 

"Yea my grandmother."

"Oh yea I forgot. Well I... I truly have mis-... Never mind."

"Ummmmm ok...?"

"Inuyasha you really should wake up now. It's already morning."

"ALREADY, OK BY KAGOME."  
Inuyasha got up and seemed like he hesitated for a moment but quickly worked up the courage to do it. He leaned in a slightly grazed her cheek with his lips. Then woke up quickly.

'Did he jus... k..iss me..!' Kagome squealed inside with excitement, surprise and confusion.

 _The end. sowwi 4 any typos. I'll review soon, and if you guys want some more romance or action let me know. XD I wrote a modified version of the chapter that had a seen with Sango suiciding, but I thought it was to much tragedy x3. So yay, i finally was able to put in some Inuyasha X Kagome xD! Keep on reading and dont forget to read The Eternal Saga! Its really good (bleach and inuyasha cross over :3) xD_

 _by by xoxo orangeberry_


	4. A Scryer

Heyo guys x333 cmon peeps were r the reviews XD. Well ty to the couple that r reviewing. I.e. : Crash chan, serenity, Inuyashasgrl26, and of course the 2 and only Grapefruit Wannabe x333

Here's chapter 4 XD. P.s. I don't rlly have a schedule for posting because my life is very very random :/ but I will make sure I post weekly, so every week u will have atleast 1 new chapter. UNLESS SOMETHING WEIRD HAPPENS =PPP

chappie # 4 coming up

Inuyasha woke up, the sun beamed straight threw him and gave a shining and magnificent look. Hope once again filled his lifeless eyes, and a new sense of determination overwelmed his very being.

'Kagome, I will save you.'

A fierce and unweiding look took over his face. Sesshomaru... will you just give Kagome life once more,...or will you make me pay? Ahhh who cares, if that is it tries anything I'll beat him to the ground with Tensaiga. Tch...just you wait Kagome... I'll get you back, one way or another.

With Kagome

"Wahhhh Opaa-sannnnn! Do we have to keep practicing?"

"Hai Kagome. Now try once more"

"Hai hai!"

Kagome closed her eyes and went into a deep meditation. She was surrounded by a pink light. The miko focused all her energy into one thought...the hanyou. Her hair flew upwards as she started to become consumed in the soft punk light. Thoughts of her adventures with the hanyou caused tears to start forming within her tightly concealed eyes. Oh how she missed him. And it comes down to the fact that she knew she was dead, and thinking about it more and more only caused her greater sadness. For she would forever be separated from the one she loved.

But thinking about him caused her emotions the flare creating a more powerfully and condensed light then the one before. Oh how Inuyasha could cause her to have such passionate feelings whenever she thought about him caused her to feel a little powerless. The light began to become full of spiritual energy and it came pouring out of her in one quick action. Suddenly it started to blind her and she fell unconscious from all the spiritual power she was emitting.

A bright lighy shined as she started to regain consciousness. 'Where was she? This place was a heavily wooded forest with tons of wild life growing around it.'

She looked down and found her self stunned to be staring at a Silvery looking bushy head of hair, a blood red kimono, aswell as a rusty looking sword. And what rested upon the figures back was none other than a raven haired girl with washed out azure eyes and paled skin.

"INUYASHA YOU JERK! YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A PROPER BURIAL!"

The hanyou cringed for some reason he did not understand, he felt like someone was glaring daggers at him but he ignored it.

She could do nothing but stare out at the sceneary that surrounded her. It was like she was stuck in one of those weird dreams that you have no control over.

Inuyasha jumped and jumped until he came into a clearing. Finally...the castle of the lord of the western lands...Sesshomaru's home.

"Sesshomaru open up now!"

"Huh who is it?! ...INUYASHA..!"

"Jaken who is it?"

"Uh lord Sesshomaru it's umm...your brother...Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru 's eyes widen and his face had a huge smirk plastered on it. Now ...this should be interesting.

With Sango

Oh Kagome... I ...I miss you so much. I'm not sure how we can continue this quest without you.

Tears stained her cheeks and her dirty and right face just stared out at the open water. Her face slowly went from somber to a look of anger.

"KIKIYO. I SWEAR IN THE HONOR OF MY SISTER KAGOME... I WILL DESTROY YOU AND NARAKU!"

"I will do it for your sake sister I-"

"Me to." The little kit stood the next to Sango. His eyes were still puffy but his spirit of revenge...unwavering

Sango looked at the little fox youkai aND they both nodded in unison.

" I SWEAR, FOR AS LONG AS WE LIVE...WE WILL DESTROY KIKIYO ABD NARAKU FOR OUR FRIEND MY SISTER; MY MOTHER! WE WILL DIE BEFORE WE FAIL YOU.

Well guys ik it's short, but it's 11:00 at night and jm tired and sick :/ plus I updated today. Aren't I amazing, two chapters In one day. XD jk jk.

Well anyway ti'll next time. Be sure to review for me =P I rlly love them!

-orangeberry


	5. ugh what a pain

HIYAAAAAAAAAA, my life is calming down once again and I finally have the chance to write. :D ty for so many of my new reviewers :D lol.

To be honest I checked my fanfic once to see if it had any new reviews, and I saw 16! xD that's what made me wanna continue with the story. Thank you sticking with it =)

Heres chapter 6…

"Hey Inuyasha…HELLO! UGHHH"

'Is that….really my body he's carrying? That girl, that corpse doesn't resemble me in the slightest; it just looks like a monstrosity. A bloody heap of mass, just lying there. A gigantic hole drilled right threw the skull, pale skin and rugged hair. Half of the raven hair that once flaw fully rested was now torn and ripped out. The arrow that had struck her pulled out half of her hair and all that was left now was a tangled mess of blood, scab and midnight hair. Is that girl really me…?

'Im right here… no blood…no paleness.'

"BUT THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE U THE RIGHT TO NOT BURY THAT CORPSE!...my corpse.

"I wonder…"

"Inuyasha…SIT BOY!

Inuyasha flew into the air and landed but first into Jaken who had just opened up the door to the mighty and intimidating castle.

"YOU INSOLENT FOOL, YOU DARE STRIKE DOWN THE MIGHT JAKEN!

I'L-"

"You'll what?"

Inuyasha stood up with a deadly grin plastered on his face, his eyes glowed a crimson blood red as if they lusted for the taking of life.

"Nu…nu...nuuu nothing Inuyasha Sama"

Inuyasha smirked and looked behind Jaken; Jaken had realized his mistake…he slowly turned around only to face The Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru.

"Jaken' Sesshomaru said with a deadly but angelic expression.

"ye..ye..yes Lord Sesshomaru."

"You dare call another demon "sama", and if anything u said it to my half brother. That is inquiring that we are alike, and it is far from that. This half breed as u know cannot compare to me!"

"IM SORRY SESSHOMARU SAMA! IT WON['T HAPPEN AGAIN. I PROMISE"

"It better not. Now Jaken…go show the half breed in. NOW GO!"

"HAI SESSHOMARU SAMA! Let's go!"

'WAHH that was close, if that ever happens again Lord Sesshomaru will have my head!

The end!

I know its short but I'm sick so I could barely type this without my dad prying me off the computer ;_;

Anyone thx 4 trying 2 stick with me. All the support I was getting to continue writing was truly what motivated me to type this xD

-berry

I'll get the next chappie up I "hope" soon XP


	6. Back For Good!

Lol been a while since I've posted and I'm sorry. Also, I know I've forgotten to put disclaimers. xD

Sorry and please enjoy!

*Disclaimer... I don't own Inuyasha unfortunately*

'Wow… It's been so long since I've been here... It's almost nostalgic.'

Sesshomaru's castle was a full on mansion. The walls were a dull-ish sort of tan wilth intricate designs engraved into them. A gigantic chandelier hung glistening over the dining room. Citrine and amethyst stones where embedded throughout the walls in a mesmerizing pattern. A dining table from which kings would dine was centered in the middle of the dining room. The table was made from polished spruce wood with a crocheted silk fabric protecting it. The beautiful cloth had the designs of a wolf pack sown into it, with a crescent moon shape in the middle of it.

"Sesshomaru... I want to you resurrect Kagome."

"Under what circumstances would I ever care to resurrect that girl who got in the way of me and tensaiga?"

"Why you… JUST DO IT!"

"Don't be so careless here hanyou."

Sesshomaru's arms started to pulsate as his long claws extended from his fingertips, and green gelatinous liquid excreted from his tips dripping onto the floor burning a small hole in the VERY EXPENSIVE rug.

"...Sesshomaru?"

Stopped dead his movement, looking over his shoulder to a tear full little child. Her eyes completely concealed thanks to her dark black bangs and her cheeks rosy and stained from droplets…

"What happened to Nii san…?"

She quivered from her own imagination of the possibilities, looking up silently with pink and irritated eyes; she stared at Sesshomaru with optimism and sadness.

Sesshomaru dare not speak, this child had lost her dear mother, father and all family she had known… and Kagome the only other person besides him she considered as dear to her as family had been slaughtered. Sesshomaru's one weakness… Rin.

Slowly walking up to the hanyou he took Kagome and carried her in his hands ever so delicately. Rin and Inuyasha followed him cautiously through the quiet mansion. They walked up three stories of stairs and through a long corridor, till they reached a small room. In this room was a pure white with a queen's bed with a simple looking pillow and a silk made sheet.

He slowly layed the bloody repulsive body on the bed and of course the crimson blood that had failed to clot stained the sheet. Rin held onto Inuyasha's leg and started quietly weeping into his kimono. Inuyasha was still, silent, and looked as if all emotion had been sucked out of him.

Sesshomaru drew the thin and fragile sword from its sheath and slowly brought it above his head. Kagome, looking down is about to scream.

"DON'T STAB ME WITH THAT! HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR THE DEAD YOU JERK! IVE GOT ENOUGH HOLES IN ME AS IT IS!"

A slight shiver was sent up his back and he quivered for a good twenty seconds no knowing why. His keen vision started to blur as he looked upon the keepers of the dead. With a swift and elegant movement he sent the foul creatures back to where the once came.

"WOOOO! WHATS HAPPENING HERE!? AHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome's soul and slowly began to be dragged into her body. The major wound she had sustained had closed up and she looked good as new overlooking some gashes.

"NII SAN!"

The young girl pounced on top of Kagome and almost choked her squeezing so hard. She smiled with tears of joy as she slowly pulled off the still screaming child. Hugging her and caressing her cheek, she sent Rin back towards Sesshomaru.

"… Kagome?"

" Inuyash-"

Collapsing from all the stress she had undergone, she smiled, joyous that she could witness Inuyasha again.

*ALRIGHT, IM SICK RIGHT NOW SO THAT'S ALL I COULD WRITE LOL! Make sure to review and thank youuuuuuuuu!

Till next time,

-Berry Kun 3


	7. Trust me

_**Hey, I'm really bored today so I figured I'd post again. Thank you, all those people that stuck with me. Twenty minutes after I posted I had gotten 50 more viewers. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. It might turn out to be longer or shorter, depends if I get bored of typing or not. .3. Please enjoy!**_

"Sango chan, are you ready?"

"Yes… ready as I'll ever be."

Sango looked forward towards the lake, the moon shone over it giving a metallic reflection that hit across her face; the light of the moon shown down on upon the young demon slayer and the little kit defining all their features. A quick whistle and a swift motion, a flying demon cat flew behind them still concealed in the shadows. A crimson flame ignited and encased her midnight colored paws; as her long free flowing main swished in the nighttime breezes.

Swiftly mounting her strongly fortified back, they flew off through the night.

"Koga slow…. Down"

(Huffing)

"I can't, something's wrong! My ears have been twitching for the last week and just last night I had a vision."

(Koga's dream)

'"Kagome… are you ok?"

"Of course Koga kun-"

"Kagome…? Kagome... KAGOME!"

I can still remember her terrified face before she… and that disgusting abomination… Kikiyo.

"Koga kun what's wrong, c'mon sweetie"

"No… GET AWAY! YOUR'E NOT KAGOME!"

"What do you mean hunny? I love you!"

"NO PLEASE NO STOP STOP STOP"'

(End of Koga's dream)

"STOP STOP GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT HER… YOU'RE NOT HER!"

"Koga what's wrong!?"

"Koga Koga Koga it's a dream!"

"WHA…. A dream…"

And with those words the wolf demon charged off into the distance, a new found determination and a new found motivation… the instinct to protect the person you love.

A large bulge of dust and up grounded pieces of grass littered the forest in a well defined path of the youkai. And of course… traces of the sacred jewel shards.

"UGH KOGA!"

(Sighs)

"He calls it a vision but it's just a freaking DREAM! He always leaves us behind!"

"Oh well, he's too far gone at this point, let's just go back."

"You shant' be going anywhere."

"What… who are you!?"

Stepping out of the bushes, the dark miko stood in front of the two pack wolves. A trail of death could be made out behind her, and a pure retched and pungent odor emitted from Kikiyo. It smelled like rotten flesh and newly spilt blood. Scarlet blood layered her clothing; this blood particularly had a remarkable darkness to it. For it was the blood of the recently slaughtered Naraku.

"Stay back! I'm warning yo-"

Kikiyo swiftly shot him down with her sacred arrow… although now it may be defined as an arrow of corruption. Powered by the retched and pungent miasma.

"BROTHER! HOW DARE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"So funny… ahaha."

"I'LL KILL YOU! FOR MY BROTHE-"

"Ugh finally the noise is gone."

The dark priestess strode away hysterically and somehow elegantly laughing at her deed. The two brothers of the wolf pack had been murdered with no mercy by Kikiyo herself. Their bloody corpses left in the dust.

'I must warn Koga…'

'She'll kill him…"

(Together) 'Please be safe Koga… our leader… our brother.'

The two wolf demons slowly drifted away from this world, terror still imprinted on their faces, and a look of regret stained, regret that they failed to save Koga from what was ahead of him.

 _ **Welp, two chapters in one day. My writing style has morphed quite a bit, so forgive me if you detest it. Please leave constructive criticism, and share with me any of your positive feedback.**_

 _ **Thank you anyone who's continued to stick with me and thank you to any new readers, again forgive me for not continuing, my life has been changing a lot lately.**_

 _ **Till next time**_

 _ **Orange berry :3**_


	8. Stay With Me!

"Kagome Chan?"

"Come Rin."

"Kagome Chan... please feel better!"

The Lord of the Western Lands and the adopted human child proceeded to leave. Following their departure, Kagome started to wriggle under the colorless sheets. In a very sluggish manner she commenced sitting up. While she had been sleeping most of her wounds had continued to heal up, including her hair. It mostly looked as if she had gotten a terrible hair cut. Once she was fully up, a huge wave of pain hit her. Her head was pounding as she grabbed with both hands holding it and squeezing her temple in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"AH"

She screamed as a tremendous cramp struck her. Her head felt as if she had two bowling balls in the back of her skull bouncing back and forth vigorously.

Inuyasha stared at her terrified and fretful. He was clueless; all he could do was stand next to her holding her hand and helping her work through the pain. It was inevitable; she was feeling all the pain of her wounds. Inuyasha was seized with an impotent sensation that spread all throughout him as he observed his lover go through worse pain then he could ever imagine, let alone cure.

Rin came running in frantically leaping about the room hysterically balling out her eyes, screaming out in rapture.

"KAGOME, KAGOME CHAN! WHAT'S WRONG!? PLEASE TELL ME…!"

"Rin look away."

"No! I wish to be with Kagome Chan!"

"Rin! Enough! Come this instant."

Rin followed Sesshomaru regretfully. Completely overwrought with dejection and sorrow she wished Kagome relief.

"Kagome… please snap out of it, I can barely tolerate seeing you in this condition."

"Inuyasha… forgive me, I don't want you to witness me like thi- AHH!"

"KAGOME, FIGHT IT!"

"AHHHH! I'M TRYING!"

Subsequent to some screaming, a distasteful and grim silence took over the room.

*Hey guys, I know its short, but I was in the mood for some fluff. What better then a cliff hanger to brighten everyone's sour faces? I promise I won't kill of Kagome, or will I?

.3. Have a wonderful night and please comment. Thank you!


End file.
